Consumer electronics—such as smart phones, laptops, tablets, video cameras and handheld game consoles—are typically powered by batteries. Most such electronic devices include display screens that provide various types of status information, such as date, time, weather, social media notifications, e-mail notifications and the like. Usually included among such status information is the remaining capacity (or “state of charge”) of the device battery, which is often displayed as a percentage of the total capacity of the battery. The battery capacity is determined based at least in part on an open circuit voltage (OCV) measurement of the battery. Current techniques for determining the OCV, however, are suboptimal and produce inaccurate results.